Three Girls and A Moose
by Kellouka2
Summary: One-Shot inspired by 'Three Girls and A Moose' idea. Beck's Canadian friend is coming to HA, but he's not the perfect guy everyone thinks he is... What happens when Beck sees his friend kissing Tori and Cat and then almost kissing Jade? Tandre, Cabbie, Bade. Catorade 'kind of' friendship. Rated T just to be safe. R&R!


**Hey guys! I loved the promo and the s****neak peeks and I decided to make a story based on the idea. I hope you like it! Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW, you like the story or not! ;P**_  
_

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Three Girls and a Moose_

Jade was heading to her locker, holding a cup of coffee and followed by Tori and Cat. Suddenly, she spotted a tall guy talking to Beck at his locker. She stopped and stared at them. Cat didn't notice her and fell on her. Tori fell on them, too. The three girls kept staring at Beck and his friend, trying desperately not to let their jaws drop.

Beck glanced at them and stared at them curiously. Jade, Cat and Tori were smiling slightly and they couldn't take their eyes off of his friend. His friend blinked a couple of times and looked at the girls, too.

That moment, Tori and Jade focused on Cat's hair, commenting something stupid about the color. Beck arched his eyebrows and shook his head. As he continued talking to his friend, Jade, Tori and Cat started again staring at them.

Beck's friend left, followed by three girls' gazes. When he couldn't be seen, Tori, Cat and Jade ran to Beck.

"Hey, Beck!" Cat greeted him happily.

"Um... Hi?" He replied confused.

"Who is your friend?" Jade asked him sweetly.

"Yeah! Can you tell us some information about him?" Tori requested smiling.

Beck nodded. "Sure. Like what?" He asked them.

"Um... You know... What's his name?" Jade asked him.

"How old is he?" Cat questioned.

"Where does he live?" Tori added.

"Does he has a girlfriend?" Jade asked again.

"Oh! Yeah... That's a good question." Tori commented.

"Of course! We need to know that." Cat agreed.

Beck chuckled. "Okay... First of all, his name is Moose."

"Moose..." The girls repeated smiling.

"He's seventeen."

"Seventeen..."

"He's my friend from Canada and he moved here."

"Here..."

"And... as far as I know, he doesn't have a girlfriend." Beck finished.

"HE'S MINE!" The three girls shrieked at the same time and started running to the direction Moose had gone before. Jade was holding Tori, Tori was holding Cat and Cat was holding Jade.

"Wait!" Tori shouted.

Jade, Cat and Tori loosened their grips and looked at each other with suspicious and questioning looks.

"What?" Jade asked Tori angrily.

"You can't hit on Moose." Tori stated.

"Why?" Jade questioned her.

"Because you're at the break-up period." Tori answered.

"Yes!" Cat exclaimed happily. "you've been dating with Beck for three years, so you have to wait three months!" She announced.

"Right! It's been three months!" Jade shouted at them.

"Nope. Check it out." Tori argued.

"Sure." Jade muttered and took her mobile phone out of her pocket. She looked at the calendar and said, "See? I broke up with Beck exactly..." She paused. "Um..."

"What?" Cat asked her.

"I broke up with Beck 2 months and 29 days ago... That means that I have to wait a day." She announced sadly.

"Ha!" Tori exclaimed happily and started walking away.

"Oh... No, Vega..." Jade stopped her and tugged her, pulling her closer to her. "I'm at the break-up period, but you're at the date period." She told her.

"What are you talking about? I didn't go on a date!" Tori told her.

"Ugh... I think that six days ago you were eating gross seafood with Beck, right?" Jade said smiling evilly.

"Well... Yeah, but... It was an opposite date!" Tori shouted.

"Um... I think you involved the word 'date' in your sentence..." Jade pointed out.

Tori rolled her eyes and groaned. "Okay, okay... I have to wait one more day."

"That means that he's mine!" Cat squealed happily and she was about to run away, when Tori cleared her throat loudly. Cat stopped and turned to look at Jade and Tori. "What?"

"You... You can't hit on him either." Tori stammered.

"Why not?" Cat asked her.

Tori and Jade changed a look. "Because... because of the friends' rule!" Jade told her.

"What's that 'friends' rule'?" Cat wondered.

"Um... Well... This rule says that when your friends can't hit on a guy, you can't either." Jade answered.

Tori smiled at looked at her. "Oh... It's a pity... So, I have to wait a day, too?" Cat asked.

"Yup!" Tori shouted.

"Okay... Then, I guess that the war starts tomorrow." Jade announced.

"Yes!" Cat squealed and ran away.

**-The next day-**

Jade entered the school and headed to her locker. Moose approached her and leaned against the locker net her.

"Hey..." He greeted her smiling.

Jade didn't notice him, as she was trying to find a pair of scissors. "Yeah, hey." She replied bitterly and glanced at him. When she looked at him, her eyes widened and she smiled. "I mean... Hi!" She greeted him happily.

Moose chuckled. "You're Jade, right?" He asked her.

"Yeah... How do you know?" She asked him.

"Well... You're my friend's ex..." He replied.

"Oh... Right..." Jade mumbled and looked down.

"So... I'm Moose. Nice to meet you." He told her smiling. Jade smiled at him and closed her locker. "Oh my God..." He muttered.

"What?" Jade asked him curiously.

"I can't believe Beck had a girl like you and he let you go..." Moose commented.

Jade chuckled. "Well... I can't tell he's the smartest guy I've ever met..." Jade added.

"So true." Moose agreed and looked around. "Well... I gotta go. Nice to meet you, again. I hope we'll meet again soon..."

"I'd love to." Jade replied and watched him as he was walking away.

Beck was closing his locker, when Moose approached him. "Hey, man."

"Oh! Hey, there..." Beck replied and stood up, holding a book. "What's up?"

"I just met Jade." Moose told him.

Beck's grip around his book tightened. "Really?" He asked him, trying to sound relaxed.

"Yeah! Man, that girl is hot!" Moose commented. Beck rolled his eyes. "How did you let her go?"

"I didn't-" Beck stopped and sighed loudly. "You know what? Can we not talk about it?" He asked him.

Moose nodded. "Sure." He muttered and looked at Tori, who was going to her locker. "I'm gonna meet some other people... See you!" He told Beck and walked away.

Beck let a silent groan and mentally hit his head at the locker next to him before going to the classroom.

Moose reached Tori and greeted her happily. "Hey, there!"

"Hi!" Tori replied smiling. "I'm Tori." She informed him.

"I'm Moose." He told her sweetly.

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah... Me, too. Hey, can you show me Sikowitz's classroom?" He asked her.

"Sure!" Tori answered happily and gestured him to follow her, as she was walking to the class.

**-Sikowitz's classroom-**

Beck entered the classroom and spotted Jade sitting on her usual seat, focused at her phone. He sat next to her and greeted her.

"Hey."

Jade raised her head and glanced at him. "Hi." She replied bitterly.

Beck cleared his throat. "Um... What do you think about Moose?" He asked her shyly.

"He's really good. He's nice, polite and cute. Why?"

"No reason... I just... I don't think he's so nice as he seems to be.

Jade smiled. "Are you jealous?" She asked him suspiciously.

Beck widened his eyes. "What? Of course not! Why should I be jealous of you?" He asked her.

"I didn't say that you may be jealous of _me_..." Jade corrected him smiling.

"Well... Good, because I'm not jealous at you." Beck murmured.

Jade stifled a smile and focused again on her mobile phone.

**-Lunch time-**

Tori and Jade were sitting on their usual table, eating lunch.

"So... Did you talk to Moose?" Tori asked Jade casually.

"Yup. Did you?" She asked back.

Tori nodded and took a sip of her soda. "Oh! Here comes Beck and Andre!" She exclaimed happily.

Jade frowned and continued eating. "Hey, girls..." Andre greeted them.

"Hi, Andre!" Tori replied.

"Yeah... Whatever." Jade muttered.

"You know... It wouldn't kill you if you were nice to someone for one time..." Beck told her as he was sitting on the table.

"It would!" Jade replied angrily.

"Whatever." Beck muttered.

"Where's Moose?" Tori asked Beck.

"Why do I have to know?"

"Because he's your friend!" Jade told him.

"Well... I don't know where he is." Beck said.

"Where's Robbie?" Andre asked them.

"Who cares?" Jade and Tori asked him back at the same time. Andre widened his eyes and glanced at Beck. Beck shrugged and continued eating.

"Why don't you go find him?" Tori suggested, looking at Beck.

"Who? Me? Why?"

"Because he's your friend!" Jade restated.

"So? He's not a little kid!" Beck told her angrily.

"He doesn't know the school! He needs someone to help him!" Tori explained.

"But, why do I have to help him?" Beck questioned.

"Because he's-"

"My friend! I got it!" Beck cut Jade off and stood up. "I'm gonna find him. Happy now?" He announced. Jade and Tori nodded happily, making Beck roll his eyes annoyed. He walked away.

**-Sikowitz's classroom-**

Cat was sitting on a chair, copying some notes from the board when Moose entered the classroom. Cat stopped writing and looked at him.

"Oh! I'm sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt you..." Moose told her.

"It's cool! I just finished!" Cat replied happily.

Moose chuckled. "Oh... Okay, then... Can I sit with you?" He asked her politely.

Cat gulped and answered stammering, "S-Sure!"

Moose smiled and took a seat next to Cat. "So... I'm Moose. What's your name?" He asked her.

"My name's Cat!" She answered happily.

"Oh! Cool name... I love cats." Moose told her.

Cat covered her mouth and giggled. "I love them, too." She commented.

"Cool. Maybe we should go out some time..." He suggested.

"Sure!"

"You're really beautiful. Do you know that?" He asked her.

Cat blushed and giggled again. "Thanks..." She whispered and covered her face.

"Oh... No... Don't cover your face... I want to look at it..." Moose told her and took her hands. He uncovered her face and held her hands tight.

Moose stared into Cat's brown eyes and smiled at her. He leaned to her, making her forget how to breathe. Cat held her breath, as their lips touched on a sweet kiss. Moose pulled away shyly and smiled at her.

"Um..." Cat muttered.

"I'm... I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"No! It's cool!" Cat told him and pressed another kiss to his lips.

Beck was searching for him, when he heard his voice from Sikowitz's classroom. He was about to open the door, when he looked at Cat kissing his friend. He widened his eyes and bit his bottom lip. Once they pulled away, he entered the classroom.

"Oh! Ugh... I'm sorry, guys... I didn't want to... um... interrupt." Beck told them shyly.

"It's cool. We weren't doing anything..." Moose replied.

Beck nodded, looking at him suspiciously. "Well... Okay, then... I'm going for lunch. Coming with me?" He suggested.

"Don't worry. Cat will show me the way. Thanks." Moose replied.

"Okay. Bye." Beck muttered and got out of the classroom.

Cat looked at Moose. "Why didn't you say Beck about our kiss?" She asked him.

"Oh, Cat... I really don't want the whole school to know about us yet... Please?" He told her.

"Okay... You don't probably want the students to talk about you." She muttered.

"Exactly! Thank you for understanding me!" Moose told her and pecked her lips quickly. "Let's go! I'm starving!" He said.

"Okay!" Cat squealed and stood up after him. They got out of the classroom and walked to the Ashplant Cafe.

**-Tori's house-**

"So... He's cute, tall, handsome and Canadian!" Trina exclaimed happily.

"Yeah... Why?" Tori asked her suspiciously.

"He's perfect for me!" Trina exclaimed happily.

"Oh... Nope." Tori told her. "He's mine." Tori stated.

Trina stuck her tongue out at Tori and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Tori chuckled and walked to the door, as she heard a knock. She opened it and saw Moose standing in front of her. She literally froze. Moose waved his hand i nfront of her. She blinked a couple of times and widened her eyes.

"Hey." Moose chuckled.

"W-What a-are y-you d-doing h-h-here?" She stammered. Moose laughed.

"Well... I thought that maybe you wanted to go out with me? I heard about Nozu. Is it good?" He asked her.

"You... want to go out with me at Nozu?" Tori asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah... Is it bad?"

"No!" Tori shouted. Moose narrowed his eyes. "I mean... No, it's not..." She stated calmly.

"Okay... Wanna go now?"

"Sure. Just wait a minute to take my phone." She said and directed to the couch. She grabbed her cell phone and her keys and reached him. "Ready." She told him.

"Great." He replied and Tori closed the door.

**-At Nozu-**

Beck was sitting with Andre at Nozu, when Moose with Tori emerged from the entrance.

"Hey! Look! It's Moose and Tori!" Andre exclaimed happily and showed him Tori with Moose.

Beck almost chocked in his drink. "Wait. Moose and _Tori_?"

Andre nodded. "Why is this so weird?"

Beck frowned. "Nothing's weird." He muttered and took a sip of his soda...

Moose and Tori didn't notice them and sat on a table alone. They ordered and started talking. They were talking for hours. They had eaten their food. Beck and Andre were still sitting on their table, without talking to them. They didn't want to _interrupt _Moose and Tori's conversation.

"So, she started screaming and kicking." Tori finished, trying desperately to stop laughing.

Moose was laughing hysterically. "Your sister's a freak." He pointed out.

"Really? I didn't know that..." Tori commented sarcastically.

They stopped laughing for a while... Looking at each other's eyes. Moose smiled slightly and leaned forward to Tori. He slowly cupped her cheek and pulled her closer. Tori replied by placing her hands behind his neck. Their lips touched and Beck almost spit the soda from his mouth. Andre laughed.

"Looks like Moose found a new girlfriend..." Andre whispered.

"Yeah... Tori's not his only girlfriend..." Beck whispered.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you." Andre replied.

"Nothing." Beck mumbled and stood up. "I'm tired. Coming with me?"

"Sure." Andre replied and followed Beck outside the restaurant.

**-The Next Day-**

Beck reached Moose at his locker. He leaned against a locker and faked a smile.

"Hey, Moose."

"Oh! Hi, Beck..."

"Um... You know... I was wondering..." Beck paused and glanced at him. "What's going on with you and Tori?" He asked him.

Moose chuckled. "So, I was right... I thought I saw you Andre at Nozu yesterday..." He murmured.

"Yeah, whatever. Just ask my question." Beck demanded bitterly.

"Well... I'm dating Tori. Is this so bad?"

"No, it's not. But it's bad when you're dating Tori _and _Cat at the same time." Beck replied.

"Well... I don't find it weird... Nor bad..." Moose answered. "I just want a girl which is hot, cute, polite and she can do my homework. Tori's polite. Cat's cute. And... Jade is so damn hot!" Moose exclaimed happily.

Beck blinked. "Wait. You're dating Jade, too?" He asked him disgusted.

"No... Not _yet_..." Moose answered with a smile.

Beck squinted at him. "And... you said that you want a girl who can do your homework..." Beck told him.

"Oh! Right... That's why I have my girlfriend at Canada." Moose answered. Beck widened his eyes. "Well... You can't tell that she's pretty, but she's stupid enough to accept doing my homework and clever enough to do it right." Moose explained.

"Are you serious?" Beck asked him.

"Of course! Oh! Here's Jade... I'm gonna talk to her." Moose announced.

"Wait!" Beck stopped him by grabbing a hold of his jacket and pulling him back to his locker.

"What?" Moose asked him irritated.

"What are you gonna do?" Beck questioned him suspiciously.

Moose let an annoyed sigh. "I'm gonna ask her out."

"And... What if I told Cat, Tori and Jade about your little game?" Beck asked him smiling evilly.

"You wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm your friend. And you can't betray your friend, can you?"

"Well... Exactly. I can't betray my friends. Tori, Jade and Cat are my friends more than you are." Beck stated.

"That hurt." Moose commented. "You said that the three girls are better friends to you than me?"

Beck nodded. "That's right." Beck replied.

"Well... I don't think so. Two weeks ago, you talked to me about Tori and how did you feel... You weren't sure if you wanted her to be your _friend_, or something else..." Moose said. "And... I don't think Jade is really one of your _closest_ friends... I mean... You and Jade were close, _very close_... But, now, you've broken up and I truly believe that she doesn't wanna be your friend." Moose added. "I can consider as your friend only Cat..." Moose finished.

"Dude." Beck muttered. "I figured that I _really _want Tori to be my friend. I don't care if Jade doesn't want to be my friend, I want. And Cat... is my friend." Beck stated.

"Well... I don't care. I believe that you're not gonna tell anything." Moose mumbled and glanced at Jade's locker. "Man... She's gone... I'll try find her." He siad to himself and walked away.

Beck rolled his eyes and headed to his classroom.

**-Sikowitz's classroom-**

Jade entered the classroom and she noticed Moose sitting on a chair. She narrowed her eyes and approached him.

"Hey..." She greeted him.

"Oh! Hi, Jade..." Moose replied and smiled at her.

"Why are you here?" Jade asked him.

"Well... I'm bored to wait outside for the bell to ring." Moose answered. "Why are you here?"

"The same reason." Jade muttered.

"Cool. I can see... We have a lot of things in common." Moose commented.

Jade chuckled. "Obviously."

Moose sighed. "So... Talk to me about yourself a little bit."

Jade took a deep breath. "Okay... I'm deep, I'm mean, I'm talented and I want everyone to do what I say. People say I'm bossy, which is true, but I don't like this word. Also, there's _no one _in this world that has done something bad to me and I haven't taken revenge." She stated.

Moose gulped. "No one?"

"No one. Actually... Only Beck... You know... I still haven't taken revenge for the way he broke up with me... But I'm thinking of it. It may take me days, weeks, months, years... But I'll take revenge..." Jade mumbled, looking at nowhere.

Moose winced. "That's... cool." He commented.

"I know." She muttered, took a strand of her hair and started playing with it.

"Well... I like you." Moose told her.

Jade chuckled. "No, you don't..." She muttered.

"Oh, believe me... I do." He argued and looked at her.

"So... I was wondering... I came to Los Angeles. I _must _see the house my favorite movie was filmed. Will you come with me?" Moose suggested.

"What is your favorite movie?"

"The Scissoring." Moose replied.

"What? Really? Are you fan of the Scissoring?" Jade asked him surprised.

"Yeah..."

"Well... Me too! I love it. And I've been at that house. I also know how to got in from the back door..." Jade replied.

"Cool! Then, I guess... You'll accept going out with me, right?"

"Sure." Jade answered and glanced at him.

She felt lost on his eyes, when he started leaning closer. She didn't make a move, she was just waiting for him. He slowly moved close enough so she could feel his warm breath on her neck. Their lips were about to touch, when she jerked away. She looked at him smiling awkwardly and he exhaled loudly.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." She stammered.

"You don't have to be. If you don't like me then-"

"No! It's not that... You're a handsome boy, I just... I think that... I can't forget someone... And... and it's hard to move on..." Jade explained, her eyes glued at the floor.

"Jade..." Moose slid his finger down her chin and lifted it. "You will never be able to forget about that guy if you don't try to." Moose told her.

"That's true..." Jade murmured glanced at him.

Beck was about to open the door, when he saw his ex-girlfriend staring at Moose. He bit his lip to avoid shouting. Moose slowly moved closer to her, placing his hand behind her neck. Bbeck could feel the doubt and the awkwardness in the atmosphere. Moose leaned even more closer to Jade.

No, that was enough. Beck tried not to think of it. But, he had had enough. Watching his ex going to kiss his friend was more than he could handle. Beck took a deep breath and opened the door before Moose could kiss Jade. They pulled apart suddenly.

"Ooops! Sorry, guys." Beck said feigned that the incident was... _accidental_...

Moose glared at him, while Jade bit her lip. Beck smiled at Moose innocently.

"It's cool." Jade murmured.

"Um... Jade? Can you leave us alone for a sec?" Beck asked her.

Jade stood up and shook her head. "Nope."

"C'mon, Jade..."

"Why should I?"

"Just get out of the class!" Beck shouted at her.

"You're not my boss to tell me what to do!" Jade snapped at him.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed angrily.

Jade groaned and grabbed her bag from the floor. She got out of the classroom and headed to her locker swiftly. On her way, she met Tori.

"Hey, Jade!"

"Yeah... Hi."

"Um... What's up with Moose?" Tori asked her shyly.

"W-What? N-Nothing..." Jade stammered. "What about you?" She asked Tori.

"Nothing." Tori muttered.

"Oh... Okay, then..." Jade whispered.

"Where's he?"

"At Sikowitz's classroom. With Beck. They were talking about something." Jade answered.

Cat reached them running. She stopped and took some deep breaths to stop panting. "G-Girls... Beck... Moose... fight..." She chocked out.

"What?" Jade asked her.

"Beck and Moose are fighting at Sikowitz's classroom." Cat stated.

"WHAT?!" Tori and Jade shrieked.

"You said they were talking!" Tori shouted at Jade.

"First, don't shout at me. Second, they were! I don't know what happened after I left!" Jade shouted back.

The girls ran to Sikowitz's class and heard Beck's and Moose's voices arguing.

"Dude! Just let me do whatever I want!" Moose screamed.

"No way, man! You're my friend, but so are they. I won't let you fool them!" Beck argued.

"Get over it! Jade was about to kiss _me_! I think she's over you!" Moose shouted.

"W-What? Why do you involve Jade? There's nothing to do with Jade!" Beck shouted back.

"Okay, then... So, I bet you wouldn't mind if I showed her my place... And, maybe, my bed?" Moose asked him.

"You're dead." Beck muttered and let his school bag fall on the floor. He stepped closer to Moose and punched him right in the face.

Cat, Tori and Jade widened their eyes. "Should we stop them?" Tori asked while they saw Moose lunging to Beck.

"I think we should interrupt them." Cat stated, watching the two guys fighting.

"Why?" Jade asked them. Both Cat and Tori glanced at her. "What? Can't we wait until we see blood? Don't you want to see a bloody nose or something?" Jade asked them.

Tori sighed. "C'mon! I _don't _wanna see blood."

"Too bad. I want." Jade replied.

"Jade! Help us!" Cat exclaimed angrily.

"Why do you need me?" Jade questioned.

"Because we need two girls to stop Moose, and you to stop Beck." Tori answered.

"Why do I have to stop Beck?" Jade asked Tori irritated.

"Because you're the only one who knows how to do it!" Tori shouted.

"Okay!" Jade shouted back and they got in the classroom. That was when they noticed that Andre and Robbie were in the room. They were watching the whole scene amused. "What the hell are you doing here?" Jade asked them angrily.

"Well... We tried to stop them, but we couldn't." Andre explained.

"So... We decided to just enjoy the scene..." Robbie added.

"Oh, God..." Jade muttered and rolled her eyes desperately.

"Okay... We need to stop them." Tori stated and looked at Cat. Cat nodded and followed her to Moose's side.

Jade took a deep breath and approached Beck. Tori held Moose's right arm, and Cat held his left one. Jade jumped on Beck's back and tried to control him. Tori bit Moose's shoulder to make him stop moving, while Jade managed to grab Beck's both hands. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held his hands close to his chest. Cat jumped on Moose's back and closed his eyes.

"Guess who!" Cat giggled happily.

"Cat!" Tori shouted at her.

"Sorry." She mumbled and frowned. She took her hands off of Moose's eyes and helped Tori hold him still.

Jade rolled her eyes and slowly get off of Beck's back, not loosing her grip around his hands. She stood next him and glared at Moose.

"What was the for?" She asked angrily.

"He started." Moose murmured and lowered his head.

Jade glanced at Beck. He looked at her innocently. "Oh... no... Don't do _the face _to me... I'm not buying it." She told him firmly.

Beck let out a sigh. "Okay... _Maybe _I hit him first." He admitted. "But, only because he was a jerk." He added.

"He's your friend!" Tori told him.

"Well, he _was_." Beck pointed out.

"I don't get it." Jade commented and stared at Cat and Tori.

"Me neither." Tori agreed.

"I didn't ask you." Jade snapped at her. Tori scowled at her and frowned.

"Whatever. Now, can you tell us why you started fighting?" Cat asked them.

"Well..." Moose rubbed his head.

"Well, he has a girlfriend at Canada, he started dating Tori and Cat and he was hitting on Jade. That's all." Beck explained.

Tori and Cat glared at him. Jade took a deep breath and released Beck's hands. She took two steps closer to Moose and slapped him forcefully. Cat gasped and Tori widened her eyes. Jade smiled victoriously and glanced at the two girls. Tori and Cat looked at each other and gave Jade a decisive nod. They let go of Moose and stood next to Jade.

"Get him!" Tori shouted and Moose started running away, chased by Jade, Tori and Cat.

Beck rolled his eyes and glanced at Robbie and Andre. "_We tried to stop them, but we couldn't._" He mocked Andre. "Are you serious? You entered the room and sat on the floor, watching us." Beck told them.

Robbie gulped and Andre sighed. "Sorry?"

Beck shook his head. "No, no... I'm glad you didn't try to stop us." Beck told them. "But, I still want to hit him." He muttered.

"You can." Jade told him. Beck turned and looked at Jade, who just got in the class. "He's in the janitor's closet." She informed him.

"Thanks." Beck replied and got out of the classroom.

**-Karaokie Dokie-**

Tori and Cat were singing 'LA Boyz' while Beck, Robbie and Andre were dancing with them. Once they finished the song, they got off stage and sat on their table. Tori took a sip of her soda.

"Hey... Where's Jade?" She asked them.

"I don't know." Andre answered.

"Neither do I." Cat agreed.

"I'll call her." Tori announced and took her phone out of her bag.

"Um... Not to be mean, but... Are you sure that's a good idea?" Beck asked her.

"Why not?"

"She hates you." Beck muttered.

"Right. But... where's she?" Tori wondered.

"She's probably at school. I heard her talking to Lane. She owes two prajects and she's working on them." Robbie stated. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell us about that earlier?" Andre asked him.

"I... I don't know..." Robbie mumbled.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Is someone going to pick her up?" He asked. Tori suddenly focused on her food. Andre was searching the area for the waiter, Cat was playing with her hair and Robbie was drinking his soda. Beck groaned. "Fine. I'll do it." He murmured and got out of the Karaokie Dokie.

**-Hollywood Arts-**

Jade was sitting on a chair, in a dark classroom, writing a report on a horror movie. Her mobile phone only lighting the papers in front of her. Beck slowly entered the classroom and watched her. She seemed not to notice him. He cleared his throat. Jade raised her head and glanced at him. She blinked a couple of times and closed her notebook.

"Hey..." Beck greeted her.

"Hi." Jade replied and smiled slightly.

Beck approached her and took a seat next to her. "Wanna hang out with us? We're at Karaokie Dokie." Beck told her.

Jade nodded. "Sure." She replied and looked at the bruise next to his right eye. "Thanks." She told him.

"For what?" Beck asked her.

"For beating up that dude. I can't believe I was about to kiss him..." Jade answered and frowned.

"It's cool. I still can't believe that he was my friend..." Beck mumbled.

Jade touched his bruise softly. "Does it hurt?" She whispered.

"No... Not that much..." Beck answered.

Jade smiled and stood up. "So... We're going?"

"Of course." Beck stood up and followed her outside the classroom.

**-Karaokie Dokie-**

Cat lowered her head and looked at her plate, as Robbie started talking about Moose.

"I mean... C'mon! He's stupid! And he hurt you! Stop thinking about him." Robbie told her.

"But he was so cute when he kissed me..." Cat muttered.

"Cat... You deserve better. You deserve a man that loves you, and only you. A man who is gonna make you feel like you're the only girl in the world. Like you're the only one that he has never known... Like you're the only one that owns his heart..." Robbie sang to her.

Cat giggled. "Oh, Robbie... That was sweet."

"Oh, Robbie... That made me wanna puke." Jade teased him.

Cat gasped and covered Robbie's ears. "Jade!" She shouted at her.

Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade started laughing.

"Hey, Cat?"

"Yeah, Robbie?"

"Wanna go out with me tomorrow? I have two tickets for a new movie called 'Rainbows in the sky'." Robbie suggested.

"Sure! Thanks, Robbie!" Cat exclaimed happily and kissed his cheek. Robbie blushed a little and smiled awkwardly.

**-Tori's house-**

Andre pulled up outside Tori's house. "Thanks again for driving me home." Tori told him.

"Don't mention it. Anything for my girl!" Andre replied and smiled at her. Tori laughed, but soon smile faded. She lowered her head and looked at her hands. "Hey... What's happening here?" Andre asked her worried.

"I thought he loved me." Tori murmured.

"Oh... C'mon, now Tori! That dude was a big bag of garbage! You don't need him!" Andre told her. He slid his finger under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Don't do that. That's what Moose was doing to me." Tori mumbled.

Andre winced. "Well... _I'm sorry._" He apologized and glanced at her shyly.

"It's okay..." Tori told him and smiled.

Suddenly, their eyes met for a second which lasted like eternity. They both leaned closer until their lips touched in a sweet kiss. It wasn't a heated one, it wasn't even a lot of passionate. But, it felt good. It showed their love, which was frrowing inside of them so many months and it could finally get out...

* * *

**That's it! I hope you loved it! Or, at least, liked it. Have I told you that I want to see Beck jealous at that episode? Have I told you that I want to see him suffering? I'm evil, but... I want him to beg on his knees for Jade! :P Anyway, please REVIEWW!**


End file.
